Examples of methods used for performing image taking processes by using an X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus include a method by which image taking conditions are set on the side of terminal equipment (a console equipment) and another method by which image taking conditions are set on the side of a scan room (a gantry).
However, when an X-ray CT apparatus is configured to make it possible to set the image taking conditions both on the side of the gantry (hereinafter, “gantry side”) and on the side of the console equipment (hereinafter, “console equipment side”), there is a possibility that an image taking process may be performed by using image taking conditions that are not intended by the operator, unless it is clearly defined which side (either the gantry side or the console equipment side) provides information used for setting the image taking conditions.